


Crisis Over The Blue Moon

by AmazingFrerard



Series: SuperPhanVerse [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mutant Powers, Opposites Attract, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two of England's favourite Youtubers have superpowers. (Danisnotonfire / AmazingPhil)</p><p>This is Part 1 In the SuperPhanVerse! Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crisis Over The Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Right, so you will not believe how long this SHORT story took me to fucking write. I would never have been able to do it without my friends encouragement and nagging. So thanks... kind of haha. 
> 
> I could have made this into a chaptered story but im crap at keeping up with those and updating them on time so I made it a oneshot. I guess it could have been longer but oh well. 
> 
> Thanks again! I love you all and I hope you like this rough story.
> 
> Disclaimer! I do not own Dan and Phil (I wish I did) Nor do I own PJ and Chris. I may have seen them in person but I do not own them so do not sue. Also Phan does not exist (Again I wish and wish it would but until it has been confirmed we have to say it doesn't. Sorry people.) so me writing this story isn't me claiming it does. (Although I will always be Phan trash tbh).
> 
> Also this is not beta'd so there will be grammatical errors.

London can be a dangerous place. Especially at night where people can hide and lurk around without being spotted. Some parts are nicer than others and some places are safer than others but in the end anywhere can be dangerous. You just have to _look_. Crimes of all sorts happen in plain sight, or in the shadows. No one is there to stop them, to help the innocent.

Well, apart from Blue. _Queue dreamy sighs_. Blue is London’s very own Superhero. He can fly, he is strong and he is out for justice!

However there is one problem…

This problem goes by the name Crisis _. Queue people booing_. Crisis is the Supervillain of London. In the dictionary, under the word Evil is his name and picture- well there would be a picture but he's never been captured on any sort of media. Yeah… he’s pretty bad. He lurks in the darkness, always to blame when something has exploded or a precious jewel has gone missing. There was even an incident with a flame thrower and the Queens corgis. MI5 have made sure to keep that a secret though so _shhhh!_

Blue and Crisis have been enemies for almost 7 years. Their back story isn’t very exciting, honestly it's not. Crisis turned up and when the law was powerless against him Blue showed up just in time.

One creating destruction and the other always there to clean up afterwards. A true odd couple.

***

“Phil, did you eat my cereal again?! There’s a reason we have separate boxes you know!” Dan yells from across their apartment. Phil walks out of his bedroom, scratching his scalp and adjusting his glasses, wearing a sheepish expression on his face.

“Sorry Dan but yours always tastes better! It calls out to me in the night.” Phil said dramatically, a wistful look in his eyes. Dan rolls his eyes and pouts slightly. Yes he is a 24 year old man but it was his cereal god dammit.

“Fine, I’ll just eat yours then.” Dan grumbled before getting two bowls out of the cupboard, flicking the kettle on.

“Hello Kitty mug or Rubix Cube mug?” Dan’s following question was muffled slightly from where his head was inside of their fridge. Phil smiled slightly, fond and amused, before answering his brunet roommate.

“Rubix Cube since you love the Hello Kitty mug so much.” Phil chuckled and when Dan emerged from the fridge he was smiling.

“Yeah well who could say no to Hello Kitty? Although it does ejaculate coffee in my face, it's a price I will happily pay to drink in style.” Dan said as he sorted out the cereal and coffees.

Phil offered to help but Dan just batted his hands away and shooed him to about a meter away. He felt like making breakfast for once since he was up before Phil.

 

These two lads may seem like average best friends and roommates (That may or may not be hopelessly in love with each other) but when looking deeper into their lives they aren’t so normal.

Apart from being YouTube stars and BBC Radio presenters, they both have secrets no one could or would ever guess.

Dan Howell at first seems like a sarcastic, awkward 24 year old and Phil Lester may seem like a Northern kitten compared to the rest of the world, but they aren’t. Neither of them know about the others secret identity.

Yeah, it’s going to be one of _those_ stories. I’m not happy about it either, trust me.

Well, let the drama begin.

***

Let’s look in on a normal evening for Dan and Phil.

Phil is normally the first to go to bed. He and Dan trade their goodnight’s before Phil is off to his room. However he is in no way sleeping.

Phil shuts the door gently before leaning his back on it and releasing a huge breath.

He hated keeping secrets from Dan but there was no way he could tell the brunet he was Blue. Or that he was kind of sort of in love with the younger male. He just imagined the worst and their friendship ending, he couldn’t deal with losing Dan. Not now, not ever.

He walked to the other side of the room, standing in front of his bookcase. He reached up, gently tracing his fingers over a few book spines before pulling on one. This was one book he knew Dan would never touch. It was in fact a yoga book, it wasn’t that unusual for Phil to have random books in his room so he knew it wouldn’t be questioned.

After a few moments an almost silent click sounded from behind the bookcase. The bookcase, eventually, slowly moved from the wall and then proceeded to turn in an anti-clockwise 90 degrees motion. Once it was done moving Phil could comfortably walk through the open space left in the bookcases absence.

He turned back and pressed a red button, the bookcase shifted to its original position. After walking down some stairs that led under the building, Phil came across a titanium door. Pressing in the code, Phil put his phone on silent so he isn’t disturbed and then he pushed the door open revealing his secret lair.

Well, he needed to keep his suits and weapons _somewhere_ didn't he? That YouTube money wasn't all spent on useless stuff, food and rent.

 

The ever oblivious Dan was sat on the sofa in his infamous internet browsing position. His eyes weren’t focused and he was scrolling aimlessly. After a few minutes when he heard no noise coming from Phil’s room, he straightened up and set his laptop gently on the coffee table.

Once he was double sure that his best friend was asleep he reached under the sofa, feeling for the familiar button. When he found it he pressed it and then slid off of the sofa so he didn’t get thrown when the sofa moved.

Eventually the sofa did move, much like the lid from a bin. Underneath that was a small lift (A/N **Elevator** for you Americans). Well what would you expect from Dan. He couldn’t be bothered with stairs.

Having his lair under the building was very convenient and having it underground meant it was more secure for him. Being evil meant he needed it to have top security.

He entered the lift and pushed the bottom button. The lift jerked before moving silently down the lift shaft. When it reached its destination it stopped with a small shake and then the doors finally opened.

Dan exited the lift and was immediately greeted with the sight of his close friend and gadgets expert. Chris Kendall. Or more specifically Chris Kendall playing with fire. A bad combination at the best of times honestly.

Chris was the only one who knew about Dan being Crisis. Chris was a genius with technology, a genius all round really. He had quite the mischievous side so after he found Dan in his Crisis suit one night, he offered to help and work with him and his schemes. Be his eyes and ears if you will.

When Chris heard Dan’s approaching footsteps he looked up from the fire and lifted his mask revealing his grinning face from underneath.

“Alright mate? I was just testing some new material for your suit to see if it was sire proof. It turns out its not but I tweaked it slightly and now you won’t become a pile of ash. Pretty cool, eh?”

He didn’t wait for answer before shutting off the gas nozzle, which extinguished the fire, and then lifting the mask from his head.

Chris rarely stayed still long enough for answers, he was always off to do a new thing or create a new weapon. Being Crisis took a lot of effort and Dan was very happy to have Chris with him on his side.

“So what are tonight’s plans?” Chris asked as he went over to the huge computer set up, typing and clicking on a few things which made the computer switch from its screen saver to the plans.

“Ah, yes. London will surely be in need of its hero tonight.” Dan said with a chuckle. Chris grinned over at him, the mischievous glint in his eye becoming more prominent as he read over the plans. London wouldn’t know what hit it.

 

On the other side of the 5 inch soundproof wall, Phil was standing behind a very busy PJ who was typing away at their computers. PJ was good with computers and had eyes all around London so he was always telling Phil where trouble was via Bluetooth.

Phil walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. His face was covered in a mask that was alike a Blue Macaw parrot. His eyes were the only thing showing. His costume was a variety of blues, yellows and greens. Parrots flew gracefully and were powerful birds with sharp talons. That was why Phil chose them for his suit. The colours were inspired by the way Dan always described his eyes.

PJ was the only one who knew of his powers. PJ had come across his lair accidently when looking through his bookcase for a video, knocking the yoga book over slightly which opened the case. Since he was such a genius at technology it didn’t take long for him to enter the code and find Phil in his suit while he was doing shooting practice.

Before Phil could freak out PJ had demanded in and from then on he had been with Phil all the way. Neither Chris nor Dan knew. PJ and Phil had a feeling neither of them would take it well.

Suddenly, red lights flashed from the computer and a short yet annoying noise alerted both PJ and Phil. PJ swore under his breath and started typing and clicking away on the computer until a video feed appeared. It was live from the London Eye.

Phil rushed over and stood behind PJ, eyes fixed on the giant computer screen. Something was happening and it was in no way good.

It was Crisis. Although he was difficult to see during the night time, Phil used his advanced vision to see him. He was in his normal tight black leather suit, cape and black wolf mask that covered everything on his face apart from his mouth and chin.

He was holding something. Phil couldn’t make out what it was though, he had never seen something like it before. Beside him PJ gasped.

“He’s holding an acid gun! He’s trying to melt the bloody London Eye!” He exclaimed and that was all Phil had to hear before he set off flying.

It took him a few minutes to arrive at the London Eye at his speed. PJ was giving him instructions and cautious warnings through an ear piece. Phil hid in the shadows, watching Crisis work. He was chuckling and talking into what seemed like his own ear piece. _So Crisis didn’t work alone?_

It wasn’t until he flicked a switch on the gun, which Phil assumed it to be the on button, Phil jumped from the shadows. He landed gracefully besides Crisis but he barely even flinched at his sudden presence.

“How nice of you to join me Blue. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Crisis drawled in a deep scratchy voice. It was obvious he had a voice modifier, the voice was too unnatural to be real. Phil placed his hands on his hips, now taking the role of Blue, and glared at Crisis through his mask.

“Crisis if I were you I'd stop what you are doing, or else.” Blue said, his voice thick and northern. Unlike his normal one. Crisis wasn’t even a little threatened, in act he started chuckling.

“Well here’s something- you aren’t me you stupid sparrow. Now if you don’t mind I have some business to take care of.” Crisis turned and aimed the machine at the London Eye. It beeped and started spurting acid but before any damage could be done Blue jumped into action.

He kicked the gun out of Crisis’ hands and threw a punch to knock him off his feet. Crisis managed to gain his footing quickly but swore in frustration as the gun slipped from his grasp and smashed upon impact with the floor.

Crisis was seriously annoyed now. Whenever he had something planned, bird brains decided to step in and ruin his fun. He growled in anger before leaping up into the air, where he flew up before coming back down and knocking Blue onto his backside.

Blue fell with a grunt but quickly got up and joined Crisis up in the air. That was where they stayed, throwing punches and kicks. Trying ,pointlessly, to defeat one another.

The sounds of sirens startled them both from their fight. Crisis landed back on the ground but then swore silently when some acid got onto his suit, burning through it and successfully burning the skin on his arm. Luckily Blue didn't notice as he was too busy looking over in the direction of the sirens.

Fire proof maybe but definitely not acid proof.

Blue returned his attention back to Crisis quickly and then swooped in, about to grab Crisis so he could turn him into the police, but before he could Crisis flew back into the air and out of his reach.

“Until next time, my dear little sparrow.” Crisis cackled before flying off, Big Ben’s chimes sounding after him as a send-off.

Phil swore with a tired sigh. He would have to stay and deal with the police now. The police weren’t great fans of his since they thought he was doing their job but he still had to stay and explain what happened.

This was going to be a long night.

***

“The suit may be fire proof but it is definitely not acid proof!” Dan yelled as he stormed into his lair. Chris looked up from his newest gadget with an expression of mild surprise. He sighed and beckoned Dan closer so he could inspect the wound. Dan wasn’t 100% indestructible.

“Well, I’m sure it would have been worse if it wasn’t for your abilities. That can easily pass for a burn if questioned. Sorry mate, I’ll work on it.” Chris said before turning back to his most recent gadget.

Dan rolled his eyes and turned to get dressed in normal clothing. With a tired sigh he walked back over to Chris.

“Man, try not to spend all night down here. You should go home sometime soon and get some sleep.” He advised and rolled his eyes when Chris waved his hand dismissively but didn’t look up from his gadget.

“Night mate.” Chris called and Dan returned the call before entering the lift and pressing the top button.

He felt like he could sleep forever.

***

Phil awoke to the sound of clanging and swearing. He smiled sleepily when he realised Dan was making breakfast. What Dan was doing awake before him he had no idea but he wasn’t complaining.

He got out of bed and walked out of his room, into the kitchen, forgetting he was currently shirtless. He walked into the kitchen to find an equally shirtless Dan, flipping pancakes.

“Morning Danny.” Phil greeted whilst yawning and placing his glasses on his face. Dan sends Phil a grin over his shoulder at the use of his nickname, his eyes briefly sweeping over Phil’s bare chest before he focused back on his cooking. If Phil wasn’t looking he wouldn’t have seen Dan’s actions but thankfully he had been, he smirked slightly when he caught the brunets blush.

“Morning Philly! I'm making pancakes and the kettle has just boiled so can you make the coffees please?” Dan asked, his eyes not moving from what he was doing. Phil nodded, which was pointless since Dan couldn’t see him, and then went to sort out the coffees.

 

It wasn’t until after they finished their food that Phil saw the burn on his best friends arm. He gasped and grabbed Dan’s arm, avoiding the burn, and got a closer look.

“Dan! What happened?” Phil asked, worry evident in his voice. It looked painful and it didn’t even have a bandage over it. Dan tried to yank his arm back but Phil’s grip tightened. He sighed and used the excuse Chris provided him with the night before.

“I burnt it making breakfast, it’s no big deal. I’ll just take a couple of tablets and it’ll be fine.” Dan tried to dismiss it but Phil was having none of it. He couldn’t help but feel protective over the younger male.

“Nope, we need to get some cream on that and a bandage. Come with me.” Phil tugged on Dan’s arm until he stood up then dragged him into their bathroom, ignoring Dan’s whining and protests.

Phil sat Dan down on the toilet seat and rushed over to the cabinet where all the medical supplies were.

“Phil its fine, I promise.” Dan was begging at this point, he didn’t like people fussing over him. Especially for such a small thing. Phil just shushed him and got to work applying the cream.

The cream certainly did make the burn less irritating but Dan still wiggled and huffed. Phil just ignored him and focused on what he was doing.

Once Phil was done he smiled up at Dan who was pouting. He kissed the bandage and then got to his feet, holding his hand out for Dan to take.

Dan blushed bright red when Phil kissed his arm. Phil had a tendency to treat Dan like a child or something made of china when he got hurt.

“There all better.” Phil said with a satisfied smile. Dan just pouted further and crossed his arms over his chest. He saw something in Phil’s eyes change slightly as he stared at Dan’s lips. Dan blushed at their closeness, he didn’t realise that before.

“Phil-” Dan’s whisper was cut off by a pair of lips closing in on his own. He gasped, eyes widening before Phil pulled away quickly. Both faces flushed red.

“Crap.” Phil murmured before rushing off, out of the bathroom. Gasping at Phil's swearing Dan quickly got a hold of himself and ran after him, his heart was still beating rapidly from the kiss.

“Phil, wait!” Dan called in pure frustration. He reached out and grabbed Phil’s arm, turning him around to face him. Before Phil could say anything Dan grabbed his face and kissed him. Phil stayed frozen for a few moments before he started to kiss back, his arms circling round Dan’s waist to pull him closer.

Dan gasped and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Dan’s mouth, making the brunet moan quietly. The kiss didn’t last as long as they both wished it would. They reluctantly broke off the kiss but stayed standing, wrapped around each other.

Dan inhaled sharply and tucked his head into Phil’s neck to hide his blush causing the older to release a breathless chuckle.

“Well, that was… something.” Phil spoke purely to fill the silence. Dan let out a muffled giggle and lifted his head to smile at Phil.

“You don’t regret it, right?” Dan asked nervously, biting his lip. Phil smiled softly at Dan before planting a short kiss on his lips again.

“No way. You?” He almost whispered. Dan shook his head no and tucked his head back into Phil’s neck.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, just swaying slightly. That is until Dan’s phone started ringing, breaking the moment.

He groaned but unwound his arms from Phil’s neck nevertheless. Phil released his hold on Dan, allowing him to answer his phone.

Dan frowned when he saw the person who was calling was Chris. He thought about declining the call but it could be important. He pressed accept before bringing the phone to his ear.

“Chris? What’s up?” He answered and his frown deepened when all he heard was rapid breathing. He repeated his name, trying to ignore Phil’s worried gaze. Finally Chris answered.

“Fuck, I may or may not have accidently made a robot dog thing. It’s not as obedient as I had hoped it to be.” Chris said over what sounded like barks but something sounded wrong about the noise.

Dan groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead, he could feel a headache coming on.

“Okay, where are you?” He asked, trying not to sound angry. He was more frustrated than anything.

“I’m at my house. The robot found the tunnel from the lair to my house and I’m currently on top of my fridge. Hurry please!” Chris almost squeaked out before the line went dead.

“Idiot!” Dan groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. Arms wrapped around him making the tension in his body lessen slightly.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked gently. Whatever Chris said annoyed Dan, which he didn’t like. He wanted to help but he had a feeling Dan wouldn’t let him.

“I need to go to Chris’ house. I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Dan gave Phil one last kiss and an apologetic look before he rushed to his room. He remerged a few moments later with a shirt on, jeans and shoes before he ran out of the apartment.

***

By the time Dan came back it was almost midnight and he was exhausted. He had called Phil around dinner time to let him know not to wait up but he knew he would anyway.

He entered the apartment quietly, trying not to make too much noise just in case Phil was actually asleep. He doubted it but he was just being sure. As soon as he shut the door he heard footsteps approach.

“Dan?” Phil came into view, looking both relieved and worried at the same time. The excuse Dan had used was Chris was going through some personal problems and the only person he wanted to know was Dan because he was too embarrassed. Phil seemed to believe it and didn’t question it further.

Phil was so relieved to see Dan, he looked exhausted though. Since Phil wanted to be home when Dan got back, he couldn’t go out as Blue. That would mean he would have some extra work for the next day.

Dan smiled at Phil tiredly. Phil just kissed his cheek before guiding him to his bed. Once Dan was tucked up in bed, he decided to speak.

“Get some rest, you look like you could do with some.” He said gently, brushing Dan’s fringe out of his eyes.

Dan yawned and nodded, his eyes feeling extremely heavy. When Phil made a move to get up Dan grabbed his hand making Phil look at him questioningly.

“Stay?” Dan mumbled. Phil nodded before joining Dan under the covers. He was thankfully already in pyjamas.

Dan made a happy sound and cuddled into the elder’s chest. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan and closed his eyes. They needed to talk about what they were to each other now but that could wait until the morning.

***

When Dan awoke the next morning he was alone in bed. He frowned when he reached over and all he felt was an empty cold side, before he heard Phil moving around in the kitchen. He was slightly nervous, Phil wanted to speak about the kissing and Dan was worried that Phil was going to reject him. It was a silly thought since Phil was too nice to hurt Dan but he still felt nervous.

With a reluctant sigh, he got out of bed and trudged his way into the kitchen. Phil was humming the Mario theme tune under his breath as he stirred the coffees he was making. There were two plates of toast next to him that were still hot.

“Morning.” Dan said making Phil jump. He turned with a hand on his heart, obviously from not hearing Dan walk into the room.

“Jesus Dan! You scared me!” Phil gasped and Dan couldn’t help but giggle at the older man. He was so jumpy sometimes it was adorable.

“Sorry Phil, I thought you heard me walk into the room. I guess not.” Dan grinned cheekily and shrugged. Phil mock glared before he put their breakfasts on the table.

Once they were sat down and were eating, Phil decided it was a good time to start talking. He took a deep breath and looked up from his toast.

“Dan we need to talk about yesterday…” Phil trailed off. Dan finished his bite of toast before setting it down on the plate.

“Okay… Look I like you more than a platonic way… And I need to know if you feel the same way and whether I need to move to Japan or not.” Phil rambled out and Dan couldn’t help but grin, feeling relieved that he wasn’t going to be rejected or turned away.

“I like you too Phil. More than a best friend way. God, I’m so glad I wasn’t the only one.” Dan said with a small chuckle and his smile got even bigger when he saw Phil’s smile. Phil hopped up from his seat and walked round the table until he was next to Dan. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and brought their foreheads together. Dan reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck.

“Im glad, too.” Phil whispered before placing his lips over Dan’s. He moved himself so he was stood in between the Youngers legs. Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist, bringing them closer together, making them both moan slightly.

“Fuck, how about we skip breakfast.” Dan whispered as he planted open mouth kisses on Phil’s neck, careful not to leave any marks for videos. Phil moaned his agreement before he lifted Dan from his seat and walked them to his room.

Yeah, breakfast could most definitely wait.

***

The following night wasn’t a good sleep for Dan. His mind was plagued with memories and he couldn’t help but cry out and move about as if trying to keep the darkness away. Phil was asleep next to him but that sleep didn’t last for much longer.

He awoke with a start, the younger that had fallen asleep in his arms was making distressed noises. He rolled over and covered his head with his arms, like he was trying to protect himself from something. It didn’t take long for Phil’s sleepiness to wear off once he realised his lover was having a nightmare. A bad one from the looks of it.

Phil tugged Dan to his chest and attempted to comfort the sleeping man but whatever was going on in Dan’s mind wasn’t easing up.

 

_Dan ran down the dark alleyway, his breath was coming out in short puffs. He was sure that his ankle was sprained and he had a cracked rib. Pain flared at every breath he took, the cold night air was biting into the skin of his face._

_Why him? He was just a teenage boy, someone chosen as prey. He didn’t deserve to be chased down like some animal for another to attack or do whatever their heart desired._

_The man behind him was getting closer, even though he was slightly overweight he was faster than Dan._

_Finally Dan’s body gave out on him, causing him to collapse into the cold and damp concrete floor. The man behind him reached Dan’s small, limp body and he gave a hoarse chuckle when he realised he had won._

_“Stupid faggot. Ya never had a chance ta begin with.” The man sneered before grapping a handful of Dan’s hair and yanking his head up._

_“I want ya to see me before I beat ya ta death.” He cackled in Dan’s ear before he smashed his face down into the dirt, thus making everything go black…_

Dan gasped and shot up in bed, covered in sweat and face wet with tears. He hadn’t had that dream in a while, it popped up every now and then though. Dan whimpered when arms encircled around him but he calmed when he recognised Phil’s scent. He gave in easily to the hug and collapsed back down so his head was on Phil’s chest.

That nightmare- memory- was the worst one for Dan. It was the last time he was ever normal and good. It was what caused him to turn into Crisis. To turn bad, just like the rest of the world.

“Danny, Bear. You’re fine, I’m here. No one will hurt you with me here.” Dan was brought back to reality by Phil’s whispered words. He had relaxed a significant amount thanks to the older man.

Dan nuzzled deeper into Phil’s chest and a thought came across his mind. At least somethings weren’t so bad.

***

Dan sighed tiredly as he dressed himself in his tight black leather suit. He was exhausted after the night before. Even though he did get a few more hours sleep after the nightmare, it wasn’t a good sleep.

He was alone in his lair this time, Chris was busy helping PJ with a video or something so he wasn’t able to be there. Dan didn’t mind so much today, the quiet was what he needed honestly.

Tonight’s plans weren’t as extreme as trying to melt the London Eye. (Secretly Dan was glad it failed since it was a special place for he and Phil, when they first started to be friends.) Tonight Dan was simply going to steal the Crown Jewels.

Yeah, _so_ simple.

With one last sigh, Dan put on his mask before setting off for the Tower of London.

 

Breaking into the Tower of London was rather easy for Crisis, he slipped all the guards and had the map to the place memorised. He had all his equipment and this time Blue wasn’t there to ruin his fun. He unknowingly jinxed his own luck.

It wasn’t until Crisis had the jewels in his possession that Blue turned up.

He fell from above and landed on top of Crisis, both falling to the floor with a _thud!_

“You stupid sparrow! Always out to ruin my fucking fun!” Crisis cried in frustration. How could he not be frustrated? Blue bothered him literally every fucking time!

“Crime isn’t fun you mutt!” Blue sneered back as he and Crisis wrestled on the floor, fighting for the Crown Jewels. The alarms were going off now although guards weren’t there just yet.

Punches and kicks were thrown between the two super humans. Swears and grunts of pain sounded along with noises of frustration. Finally it ended with the two fighting over the crown. In any other situation it would have looked rather funny, honestly.

With one final tug, Crisis managed to get the Crown away from Blues clutches along with a blue glove.

That’s when Crisis froze. He was staring at Blues hand- or more specifically his thumb. No one else would have noticed it but with his advanced vision he saw it. A scar that ran from the base of his thumb to the top, over the pad and stopping just short of the tip of the nail.

He would know that scar anywhere, he had traced it over with his own thumb so many times. He was there when his best friend injured himself whilst trying to cheer him up.

_Blue was Phil._

His enemy… was _Phil_.

Crisis looked up at Blue- Phil, seeing his eyes truly for the first time. Blu- Phil was looking at him in confusion but the moment was cut short by the sound of guards approaching.

Crisis dropped the crown before he fled leaving a very confused hero behind to clean up. Once again. _Dramatic sigh_.

***

When Phil entered the living room, he noticed Dan wasn’t home. Honestly he could do with some cuddles after that weird episode with Crisis. All the lights were off and there were no traces of Dan being there previously throughout the day.

He flicked the light on and he looked around to see if there were any notes left by Dan. When he saw one on the kitchen table he sighed in relief. Although that relief was short lived.

When he unfolded the note his breath caught in his throat and he felt light headed. No, it wasn’t possible. No, no, no, no, no…

It was a note from Crisis.

 

**_Blue,_ **

**_If you ever want to see little Danny again then meet me on the roof._ **

**_Better hurry little sparrow. Times a-ticking._ **

**_~_ ** **_C ~_ **

****

Phil moved as quickly as his feet would take him. He ran up the stairs to the roof and burst through the door leading to the roof. When he arrived he froze, what he saw confused him.

Dan was sitting on the ledge of the roof, with his back to Phil and his feet dangling from the building but when he heard Phil come up he smiled weakly at him from over his shoulder. Phil was so confused and definitely weary.

“Hey Phil. Or should I say Blue.” Dan’s voice cracked slightly, like he was trying his hardest not to cry in that moment. Was this Crisis’ trick? A trap to finally end him?

“Dan, what-” Phil started but stopped when Dan stood and turned around, walking closer to Phil but he still stayed a distance away. Something was clutched in his hand but Phil couldn’t make it out in the darkness.

Silence. It settled uneasily over the two men for a few minutes before Dan finally broke it.

“I’m Crisis.” He whispered and looked down, tears poured down his cheeks but he made no move to wipe them. He then threw the thing that was in his hands at Phil’s feet. It was Crisis’ black wolf mask.

Phil was frozen. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. All he could do was stare at the mask that was on the floor. It was like he was underwater.

Dan had to be playing a joke. That couldn’t be true. Dan was good and kind and nothing like Crisis. It had to be a joke. A sick, humourless joke that made Phil want to be sick.

“You’re lying…” Phil stuttered out, finally looking up at Dan who had tears in his eyes. Dan shook his head, denying Phil’s accusation but it look like it hurt him to do so.

“The burn on my arm was from our fight. I got acid on my suit and it got onto my skin.” Dan admitted and that’s when Phil felt like he was on fire. All he felt was anger, betrayal and shame. Shame in himself for falling for the enemy… for Dan.

The next thing Dan knew, he was being pinned up against the door by an angry looking Phil. His eyes widened in shock and his expression showed hurt, from both inside and out. That seemed to make Phil angrier.

“You tricked me! You let me fall in love with you and what? WAS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?!” Phil yelled and pushed Dan further into the door, so hard that it started cracking. Dan whimpered, actually looking scared as well as heartbroken.

“I didn’t know Blue was you until last night… your glove c-came off and I recognised the scar on your thumb…” Dan sniffed, hot fat tears ran down his face. He expected nothing good coming from tonight but he couldn’t just ignore what he had found out.

Phil’s expression softened slightly but his face still held anger. Phil let go of him abruptly and started pacing. Dan willed himself not to fall from the lack of support.

“This isn’t happening. You’re good, you’re kind and you are nothing like that monster. How can you sleep at night knowing what you do?!” Phil said in a frantic tone as he tugged at his hair, pacing back and forth.

“I wasn’t always a monster! I was good and I used to be an innocent kid but someone decided to take that away from me when I got beaten in a fucking alleyway! They never got caught by police… Not until I found them myself and made them pay…” Dan slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, crying into his knees.

Phil had stopped pacing and stared at his- at Dan. What was he talking about?

“Explain.” Phil demanded. If Dan had a reason then by god Phil needed to hear it. Dan sniffled and looked up at Phil, his eyes red and puffy and his nose running slightly, before he started speaking.

“That nightmare I had… it was a memory. I was 16 when I was attacked by some dude. I was walking home and he was drunk. He chased me until my legs collapsed… He then b-beat me in an alleyway until he had had enough and I was unconscious. I was found by the police when my mum called them because I hadn’t come home. After I had healed I hated the world. No one had caught the man who made me scared to leave my own damn home and after a while they stopped looking. I-It wasn’t fair! He could have done the same to others, he deserved to pay. I guess in that state of mind, my body turned it into powers because the next thing I know I could fly and pick up fridges. I found the man and killed him then and there, the police never found the body, I made sure of that. Since then I realised the world was shit so one more bad person wasn’t going to change much.”

Phil had tears running down his face by the end of it, he couldn’t believe… Dan was going to hate him.

“Until I met you that is.” Dan whisper made Phil actually look at the 24 year old. He looked so small and weak. He looked done. Dan looked at Phil with nothing but love and Phil knew he had to say something otherwise he was going to burst from guilt.

“I got my powers from guilt.” Dan looked surprised at the confession. “Hate may be strong but guilt is stronger. It turns to self-hate, then you try and help others but it just isn’t enough. It isn’t-”

Dan was about to interrupt but Phil spoke over him, determined to get out what he needed to.

“I was walking home once when I heard yelling from a dark alleyway. I wanted to just walk past but I knew I couldn’t do that, not without looking first. When I looked in there was a huge person beating up a smaller one. I wanted to stop it but I was so scared, what if he got me next? I was weak and terrified… So I ran. I ran and tried to ignore the situation and I never heard of anything to do with it on the news. I hated myself so much after that.” Phil’s voice fades out and sobs replace it.

Dan grits his teeth to stop himself from yelling out. Phil could have saved him?! Or done something, call the police, call someone!

The next thing Phil knows, he’s on his back as a livid looking Dan straddles him, fists clenched. The first punch stings and the next makes Phil’s mouth fill with blood. Dan stops after a while to catch his breath, he’s sobbing aswell and he looks at Phil with a defeated expression.

“I… I don’t want to be bad anymore.” Dan whispers. And just like that Dan sags against Phil, who in return wraps his arm around him. Not angry from the punches, but relieved to have Dan- his Dan in his arms again.

White light starts to dance around the two of them, who gasp as they see the light and look in awe. The light is coming from their skin, nothing else- just them.

Dan looks down at Phil again who is already looking at him lovingly. Finally, Dan leans down for a kiss.

The light brightens until it fizzes and disperses.

They detach their lips, both breathing heavily. Dan lifts up a hand and looks at it for a moment.

“I feel different. Not bad different but… different.” He says and Phil smiles in agreement.

“I think we’ve lost our powers.” Phil breaths out and raises his eyebrows when Dan unexpectedly beams.

“I’m glad.” And with that he kisses Phil again.

_BANG!_

Dan and Phil both jump and look at the door that was not on the floor. Their eyes widen as they see a sheepish looking Chris and PJ who was in the middle of face palming.

“Umm… Oops?” Chris shrugs a shoulder and bites his lip. Dan and Phil stare at him for a moment before bursting into giggles.

“See I told you they weren’t killing each other!” PJ scolds Chris and whacks him on the arm which gets him a whine and pout in return.

“What are you two doing here?” Phil finally asks once his giggles end. He and Dan still don’t move from their rather awkward position.

“Well I was looking at my cameras and saw you and Dan fighting on the roof. I called up Chris who was watching the same thing so we met up in your apartment and came before anything worse could happen… but it turns out you were just snogging. Did you know your lairs are 5 inches away from each other?” PJ explains and Dan and Phil look at each other in surprise.

“Chris was working with you?”

“PJ was working with you?”

They burst into giggles again. PJ and Chris sigh exasperatedly.

“Oh and will you please explain to us why there is a heart on the moon?!” PJ shouts and crosses his arms as he frowns.

“Dan!”

“Umm… Oops?”

***

London can be a dangerous place. Some parts are nicer than others and some places are safer than others but honestly anywhere can be dangerous.

Dan does know one thing though. He has never been safer than when he’s in Phil’s arms.


End file.
